1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus, a scintillator panel, a method for manufacturing the same, and a radiation detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital radiation detection apparatuses have been put to practical use in which a scintillator that converts X-rays and emits light with a wavelength that a photoelectric conversion element can detect is stacked on a sensor panel having such a photoelectric conversion element. Since scintillators have a high deliquescence, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-78471, the scintillator is covered with hot melt resin, and thereby the moisture-resistance of the scintillator is enhanced. In addition, methods in which a scintillator panel having a scintillator, and a sensor panel having a photoelectric conversion element are separately prepared and laminated together to manufacture a radiation detection apparatus have become more popular. In this manner, when the radiation detection apparatus is manufactured, the shorter the distance between the scintillator and the sensor panel is, the higher the sharpness of the radiation detection apparatus is. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-66196, after a surface of a scintillator is planarized, the scintillator is covered with a protective film, and thereby the thickness of the protective film is reduced.